What it is like at SSBB
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Stories about the characters...Been updated :D Last chapter was quickly done and has not been checked, you've been warned.
1. It's alright to be Scared

It's alright to be Scared

* * *

Well So far I have written 1 Mario, Link crossover story, and 5 Scooby Doo Stories, so now its time for a Supper Smash Bro Brawl story:-) Oh, Yeah the name Shaggy Velma, well I am really a BIG FAN OF SCOOBY DOO:-D

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning and every one had just got back from Brawl Practice, the Master Hand wanted every one to practice every day from 9:00 to 11:00. He said that it would keep them in shape.

Link was just on his way back from practice, when he bumped into Mario.

"Hi Mario, what are you up too", Link asked. "Mamma Mia, I can't seem to find-a Luigi anywhere", replied Mario a little worried. "Oh, I saw him practicing with King Dedede, maybe King Dedede knows where he is", replied Link. "Thanks, I will-a go and see", said Mario running off to find King Dedede.

"Hmmmmm....now that I come to think of it, I didn't see Kirby at Practice at all today", thought Link to himself. "I better go see, if I can find him", and Link went off to the Kitchen, where he thought he might find Kirby, as the little pink ball of fur was always hungry.

When Link got to the kitchen he started calling, "Kirby, Kirby, hey Kirby, are you here". Just then Link felt something cling to his leg, he looked down to see what was hugging him, it was a little pink ball, looking up at him, with a face covered in Strawberry and cream.

"Kirby, I didn't see you at Practice today, did you miss it", asked Link. "Pia", replied the little pink fur ball letting go of him, and starting to run around in circles.

"Hmmm...", said Link watching Kirby. After a while Kirby stopped running around in circles and started to rub his stomach.

"Okay, so you were running around, and then got hungry, right", asked Link. "Pia" replied Kirby, nodding his head up and down. Then Kirby, left the room, and then came back in, and ran to the fridge, and picked up the empty Pie tin, then he pointed to the clock.

"So you came to the kitchen to have some pie, and when you were finished it was to late for practice", asked Link. "Pia, Pia", replyed Kirby happily. "I see, well you better make sure you don't miss practice tomorrow, or Master Hand might get angry", Link told Kirby.

Just then Peach came in, "Have you two seen Mario or Luigi around here lately", she asked them. Kirby shook his head.

"I saw Mario, about 10 minutes ago, he was heading to King Dedede's room, I think", said Link. "Oh, okay, thanks", said Peach, and she left.

"Looks like all the Mushroom people are tiring to find each other today", laughed Link. "Well I will be going now Kirby, make sure you don't miss practice, tomorrow, okay". "Pia", nodded Kirby.

And so Link left the Kitchen, when he got outside, he saw Mario and Peach, so he walked over to them. "I see you found Mario", he said. "Yeah, but I didn't find Luigi", replied Peach. "King Dedede, didn't-a know where he was either", put in Mario. Bye the way, Link, it is Luigi's Birthday today, so if you see him, could you tell him to come to my room", said Peach. "I have invited every one from Mushroom Kingdom, and we are going to give him a surprise Birthday Party, well that is when we find him", she said. "Okay", said Link, and he headed off.

Link didn't know much about Luigi, so He didn't know where he might find him. Link was about to go back to his room, when he saw Luigi, sitting under the Big Ok Tree that was outside Practice grounds.

"Hey, Luigi, what are you doing", he called running up to him. Luigi lifted his head and looked at Link. "Nothing", he mumbled. Link could see that Luigi was upset. "What's wrong", he asked. "Well-a todays my Birthday, and not-a even my very own Brother seems to-a remember", said Luigi, almost on the verge of crying. "No body remembers-a coward", mumbled Luigi.

"Coward, who called you a coward", asked Link. "No-a one, I know I am, every time Peach was-a kidnapped by Bowser, Mario would-a go and save her, I was-a always to scared, even-a now, I am too scared to fight, I don't-a know why I am even here", said Luigi, putting himself down.

Link sat down beside Luigi, "Luigi, you not a coward just because you were to scared to save Peach, Mario was probably very scared too, but he also _Loves_ Peach, and it was probable that fact that made him charge in, and fight Bowser", Link was speaking from experience, he knew, because he did the same thing for Zelda.

Luigi Lifted his head, and looked at Link, "What-about being scared about-a fighting", he asked. "Its good to be scared, when fighting", replied Link. "Huh", said Luigi, confused. "Look at it this way, if you weren't scared about your opponent, you would probably be confident that you could beat him, right", asked Link. "Yeah, I-a guess so", replied Luigi. "Well it is a fact that, those who are confident that they can beat someone, normally lose, well those who are scared, win, cos they try harder to not get hurt, and to win", Link told him.

"Luigi Smiled at what Link said, and felt a lot better. "Your-a right, thanks", said Luigi. "No Problem, oh, bye the way Happy Birthday, and Peach wanted to see you, she will be in her room", Link told him.

"Okay, said Luigi, as he got up and started running of to where Peach's room was.

* * *

Well that was it, what did ya think?? Its prob not very good, cos I really just write Scooby Stories, but Please R&R and let me know what you think.

I am also thinking of doing some more SSBB stories, I will put them up as more chapters for this story, oh, and I really have no idea what Kirby, says, so I will make him say Pia, as that was what some one else made him say, is a story I read.

* * *


	2. A day for the Bad

A Day for the Bad.

* * *

Okay this story will be about the Bad Guys, hmmmm... even the worst of guys have a bit of good in them somewhere:-)

BTW, in my SSBB world, there are about 5 different buildings, and they are not all near each other. So The Villains will have a building all to themselves.

Also, Ike Marth, Metta Knight, Captain Felcon, Red {Pokémon trainer}, Pit, and Link, will have their own building, , Samus, Peach, Zelda, and Jigglepuff, will have their own building.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Pikachu, Diddy, DK, and Kirby, will have their own Building.

Fox, Wolf, Felco, and R.O.B.

Ness and Lucus will not be in any of my stories.

* * *

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........", yelled Bowser as he got out of his bed, it was 11:00, in the morning, it was a Saturday, which meant they didn't have Practice. "What am I going to do this morning", he thought to himself, as he left his room, and walked past Ganondorf's room, then Wario's. "Those sleepy heads are probable still in bed".

He then left the building and started heading for the Building that was the Kitchen, it was a 10 minute walk for Bowser. When he reached the Building he flung the door open, and entered the Dinning room, there where a lot of tables in the room, only Yoshi, and Kirby, were at one of the tables, still eating their Breakfast. In the corner of the room, was a very _Large _table, for Bowser and Ganondorf to eat at.

Bowser was just about to head for the cooking room, to get the cook to wip him up a batch of Pancakes, when he noticed that there was already I big plate of Pancakes on the table, so he went over to eat then, he sat down at the table, and picked up the large knife an fork that where beside the plate, and was about to dig in when he noticed a note near his plate. So he picked it up, and opened it, he started to read, It said, _"Dear Daddy, I hope you like these Pancakes, I know they are your favorite meal, Also I have a big surprise for you, all you have to do is turn around". _

Bowser put the note, down and turned around, as soon as he turned around something rammed into his stomach, and started squeezing him.

"Oh, Daddy, I missed you", said a Voice. Bowser looked down to see his son Bowser Jr. "What are you doing here, you should be in School, listening to Kamlek, your teacher", Bowser told him. "I was daddy, but it is school holidays, and I wanted to come visit you, so Kamlek, gave me some money, so I could buy a ticket, to come here", he replied.

"Got to remind myself, to punish Kamlek, when I get back home", Bowser told himself quietly. The last thing Bowser needed was his son here, he had to get ready for the big fight he had against Mario on Monday, and with Bowser Jr. here, that was not going to be easy.

Just then Peach and Zelda walked into the Dining room. Bowser Jr. saw them, and asked,"Ohhhh, daddy look, there is Peach, are you going to kidnap her".

"No I am not, huh", Bowser Jr. was not there any more, Bowser started to look for him, just then he heard some one say,"Ohhh... Put me down", he knew straight away that it was Peach, so he looked in her direction, and saw Bowser Jr. holding her, just then Zelda came up behind him, and gave him a zap. "Ahhhhhhh", screamed Bowser Jr. letting go of Peach.

Bowser then ran over to him and picked his son up by his tail dangling him upside down. "I am very sorry about that Peach, Jr. didn't mean to do that, Did you son", Growled Bowser giving his son a very, very angry look". Bowser Jr. didn't say any thing, he just folded his arms.

Bowser then put his hand out, to help Peach up. Peach took it, and pulled her self up, after she was up she dusted her self off. "That's okay", she said. "Is he your son", asked Zelda slightly amused at the Idea of Bowser's son trying to kidnap Peach.

"Yeah, he is", said Bowser turning a slight red. "Well I have to be off now", he said heading out of the Dining room, carrying his son with him. Peach, and Zelda just laughed.

"Oh, daddy, why didn't you let me Kidnap her for", asked Bowser Jr., his arms still crossed. "Because, I will be kicked out of SSBB, if i do, and Mario will be declared the winner, you wouldn't want me to be beaten by Mario, would you", Bowser asked his son. Bowser Jr. didn't reply.

"Now, when do you head back home", Bowser asked his son. " I have to leave Monday night", he replied. "Ok, so I just have to survive 2 more days, and then he will be gone", thought Bowser.

* * *

Six hours had gone, by since Bowser Jr. showed up, and so far those six hours went by without a single problem, Bowser had manage to keep his son out of trouble, by taking him with him, to the practice arene, and showing his sons some moves, well he was practicing. It was now getting dark, and they both were getting hungry, so they decided to head for the kitchen.

They were just about to enter, when Bowser said, "Now son, I want you to be on your best behavior, alright". "Okay, dad".

So they entered, Bowser saw that Wario and Ganondorf, were already sitting at the table that he normally sat at, he walked over to the table, and sat down at it, he also pulled up a spare chair form the table that Nana and Popo normally sat at, as they were not their, it was for Bowser Jr. to sit on.

"Ah, this is the little monster that tried to kidnap Peach", laughed Ganondorf. Wario Snickered, while picking his nose. "Can I help it, if he takes after me", said Bowser Proudly.

Just then Ganondorf started laughing, "Did he learn that from you too", asked Ganondorf. "What".

Ganondorf then pointed to were Peach and Zelda were sitting, He then saw Bowser Jr. giving Peach a red rose. Bowser hadn't even noticed that His son had left. Bowser Jr. then walked back over to the table and sat down near his father.

"What was that all about", asked Bowser. "I just gave Peach a flower, and said I was sorry", replied his son. "Geeee, Bowser, you are all heart, teaching your son to apologies", laughed Ganondorf. Bowser didn't reply, he just ate his dinner.

The rest of tea was eaten in teasing, well Ganondorf teasing Bowser that is. After tea, Bowser took his son home.

"Hmmmmmmmm", said Bowser looking around his room, there really wasn't any where for his son to sleep, just then his eye caught glimpse of his dressing table, which gave Bowser an Idea. After pulling one of the lower draws out, he put it on the floor near his bed, he then got the table cloth from the table and put it in the draw for his son to lay on, and then took the pillow cover of the pillow for his son, so it would be a kinda sleeping bag for him.

Bowser then said good night to his son, and they both went to bed.

* * *

Well I know the ending is kinda lousy, but that is my story, I hope you like it. Please R&R I haven got any yet, I know my first chapter was not all that good, but i would like at least one Review. Please. ;-D

Oh, next chapter will have Mario and Bowser's fight in :-)

* * *


	3. Monday Night Fight

Monday, Fight Day.

Okay, this story is about Monday. That's the day when some of the opponents fight each other.

Today it will be, Ike vs Sonic, Jigglypuff vs Pikachu, Captain Falcon vs Samus, and for the Main Event, Mario vs Bowser.

Thank you for your Review, I am glad you liked my last chapter, and I hope my stories are good enough to keep you reading, and about the little (,) I am very used to writing like this, sorry about that. Thanks again for your review.

* * *

Sonic had just gotten his slip of paper with the day's fights on.

"Yeah," he yelled in delight, as he would be taking on Ike. One of the slowest members of Smash Bro.

"Now, what course will we be playing on," wondered Sonic, as he looked down the page to find out. "Yeah, Green Hill Zone," shouted Sonic in delight again, as that was his course.

Just then Captain Falcon walked up behind Sonic. "I see you will be taking on Ike," he said also reading his slip of paper.

"Yeah, I will beat him for sure. I am way to fast for him," replied Sonic, doing fast circles around CF. Caption Falcon watched for a minute, and then put his had down and picked Sonic up.

"Stop that, you're making me Dizzy," Said CF. "And what makes you so sure that being fast will win for you," he asked Sonic, while still dangling him in the air.

"Because being fast is the best in fighting, and will you please stop man handling. It makes me feel small and powerless," replied Sonic. His arms crossed.

CF just laughed and then put him down, "Okay, but I think I should just let you know, that fast is not always everything, I should know I am a racer," at that CF walked off, to get ready for his fight.

While on the other side of SSBB campus, another fighter was getting ready for his fight.

"I'm-a going to thrash Bowser," Mario told his brother, while practicing his moves.

"I-a wouldn't be so confident. Not so long-ago, Link was telling me that those who are overconfident, lose," Luigi told his brother.

"Luigi, I have-a beaten Bowser so many times, why would I start losing now," Mario asked his brother.

"Like-a Link said, you won't try your hardest, cos you are-a over confident, and that is-a how you will lose."

"Just then Pikachu and Peach came up behind Mario. Peach put her finger to her lip to tell Luigi to be quiet, as Mario didn't know they were behind him. Then Peach whispered something to Pikachu, and Pikachu said, " Pikachu," and let out a ball of electricity, which hit Mario right on the tail.

"Ouch," yelled Mario, turning around.

"Lesson number one, never leave your rear unguarded," laughed Peach.

"Oh," asked Mario sending out a Fire ball, at Peach.

"Frying pan," yelled Peach, taking out her frying pan and knocking it back, only she hit it too hard and it went right over Mario. Hitting Luigi, who was sitting on the fence watching all this.

"Owowowow," yelled Luigi, falling off the fence.

The rest of the day went by, and it was now Fight Time. First fight of the night was Ike VS Sonic. All fights were going to be played on Green Hill Zone. Everyone was at Green Hill Zone to watch the fights.

Ike and Sonic then took their places on the field. Master Hand got ready set the go sign. He was also going to be judging the fights.

"Ready, Go," yelled Master Hand, and the fight was on.

"You think you can beat me," asked Sonic, dashing around Ike and kicking him in the legs.

"Will seeeeeee," yelled Ike as brought his sword down on Sonic, causing 10 in damage.

"Ahhhh," yelled Sonic, jumping up and letting his spring fall on Ike, giving him 5 in damage.

Just then a sword fell down on the battlefield, Sonic picked it up, "Two can play at this game," he said, lunging at Ike.

Ike put his sword out and countered the attack sending Sonic flaying backwards. Ike then came running and jumped in the air to land on sonic and finish him, Sonic saw this and moved just in time.

Ike got his sword stuck in the ground, and Sonic came up behind him and hit him with the sword giving him 10 in damage. Ike then pulled his sword out and blocked another attack from Sonic, Sonic walked back a bit, while doing so Ike swung his sword, but Sonic blocked it with his sword.

Just then Master Hand pushed a button, and a Smash Ball appeared on the Battlefield. Sonic saw this, "Now is my chance," he said to himself, racing up to the ball and damaging it, but the damage was not enough and Ike came up to the ball and hit it with his sword, braking it open. "Oh no, I'm doomed," thought Sonic.

Just then Ike ran up to him, and used the smash ball.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", yelled Sonic being pulled up into the air, Ike then started slashing at Sonic with his sword, after several swings. Ike yelled Great Aetha, and stabbed Sonic, sending him flying.

"Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike," the crowd chanted," as Ike walked off the field. "The winner is Ike," yelled Master hand.

After Ike was declared the Winner, Jigglypuff and Pikachu got ready for their fight, they then took their places on the field, and the Master Hand set the go sign.

"Ready, Go," Yelled the Master Hand, and the second fight of the night was on.

"Jigglypuff," yelled Jigglypuff, as she started puffing herself in the air, so she could land on Pikachu.

Pikachu saw this and let out a bolt of electricity that hit her making her fall out of the sky, also giving her 20 in damage.

Pikachu then ran right for her and hit her with his tail. Jigglypuff then got up, and grabbed Pikachu, throwing him away, creating 5 in damage.

Just then a laser gun fell on the field. Jigglypuff picked it up, and started hitting Pikachu with it, after being hit three times. Pikachu managed to jump above the forth one, and sent a lighting ball right at her, making her drop the gun.

He then ran close to her while she was down, and charged up for a Lighting Bolt. Letting go, he sent a lightning bolt at her, giving her 20 in damage. It was now time for the Smash Ball so the Master hand pushed the button.

The crowds were no chanting Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu.

Jigglypuff's last chance of winning was to get the smash ball; she knew this and waited for Pikachu to damage the ball a bit.

Pikachu, launched at the ball, hitting it repeatedly with his tail, but he couldn't hover in the air for long enough. This was Jigglypuff's chance, and she hit it with all her might. The Smash ball broke open, and she used it.

"JIGGLEPUFF," she yelled while turning into a giant balloon type Pokémon, hitting Pikachu of the field.

"Pikachu," screamed Pikachu, as he was sent flying of the field.

"And Jigglypuff is the Winner," shouted Master hand.

"We will now have a 15 minute Brake, before the next event," Shouted Master hand.

The stage then went dark, as the lights were turned down, and out came Sumas, the crowd cheered. After she had taken her place, Caption Falcon came out; the crowd went wild for the bounty hunter, and F-ZeroX Driver. Furthermore, most of the whistles for him were coming from Astro Robin, another racer from F-ZeroX.

After CF had taken his place on the court, the lights lit up again, and the Master Hand then set the go Sign. "Ready, Go," he yelled, and the fight was on.

It was on. Sumas evidently went for the attack, charging up her laser.  
CF stood there, "C'mon", he taunted. And Samus did. She let out her laser right at CF, but he was ready and waiting for it, and as soon as it got close enough, he doubled jumped over it and landed on the other side of her. Before she had time to turn around, he let out a "Falcon Kick," and sent her flying through the air to land not far away, giving her 15 in damage.

Sumas just laid there, so CF came up to give her a punch, but as soon as he was close enough, she jumped up in the air, and kicked him, which sent him flying in the air giving him 10 in damage, only he was able to right is position enough in the air to do a, "Falco Rocks," sending her all the way back, to the right of the course, adding another 20 in damage.

It was just then that the Master hand let out a Smash Ball.

Samus saw this, and as she had just been kicked all the way to the right, she was closer to the ball. She shot the ball twice with her laser, and before CF had a chance to even get to her, she had broken the smash ball open. She then used her smash ball, sending a large beam right for CF. He saw this and managed to double jump, over her head, avoiding the deadly beam.

As soon as the Final Smash had finished, Samus's suit fell of, and she turned into Zero Suit Samus, with a laser whip. CF hated when she was in this position, not because it was hard to avoid the whip, but because it was hard to hit a woman, specially such a beautiful one.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for," taunted Samus.

"Nothing replied CF," as he ran straight up to her, and jumped in the air, to bring down a heal punch, but Samus was prepared for this, and let out her whip, waking him in the air. She then doubled jumped, and sent a flying leg up to kick him, but CF quickly did a "Falco Rocks," and sent her skidding right off the left side of the course.

"And Captain Falcon is the Winner," shouted Master hand.

* * *

Okay, The Next Chapter will have the main Event, I ummmmm... don't really want to put it in this chapter:-)

Hope you don't mind.

And yeah weird, Master hand can talk, now that is a little creepy =P


End file.
